futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Hillary Clinton (President Clinton II)
Hillary Clinton is a political woman born on October 26 1947. Under her husband's (Bill Clinton) presidency, she was the First Lady of the United States from 1993 to 2001. Then she was Senator of New York from 2001 to 2009. In 2003, she voted in favor of Irak War. Hillary Clinton ran for President of the United States in 2008. She was challenging Barack Obama, Senator of Illinois. The race was so historic, because it's between an African-American and a woman to become President of the United States. After a long race, Clinton is ultimately defeated and endorsed Obama. As President, Obama selected Mrs. Clinton as Secretary of the State. She stayed in post from 2009 to 2013. A few years later, Clinton decided to run for President again. This time, she gains nomination and wins General election on November 8th 2016, becoming the First female President of the United States. 2016 U.S. Presidential election On January 20th 2015, Hillary Clinton, former U.S. Secretary of State and former First Lady, launches a new presidential run after her failure during the 2008 Democratic Primaries against Barack Obama. Vice-President Joe Biden announces his presidential bid on March 3rd. He is followed by Howard Dean, Martin O'Malley and Brian Schweitzer. Hillary Clinton largely shot to the top of the polls, defeating easily all her opponents. She's seen as the only hope for the Democrats to hold the White House in 2016. Clinton runs on her record as Secretary of the State and on her husband's presidential record (good economy, creation of 22 million jobs, pacific foreign policy, NATO victory in Kosovo in 1999). She wins every state during the primaries, blowing away all her Democratic opponents. She easily wins the Democratic presidential nomination on March 2016 and gets the endorsement of President Obama. Obama says: «It's gonna be another great page in the American History. The first African-American president that I am will be succeeded by the first woman as President of the United States of America!» The Democratic National Convention is held in Cleveland from July 8 to 11. Her Republican opponent is former Florida Governor Jeb Bush, brother of George W. Bush and son of George H. W. Bush. The presidential race starts by a battle for the Hispanic vote. Jeb Bush selects Susana Martinez, Governor of New Mexico, as his running mate, while Hillary Clinton picks Julian Castro, Mayor of San Antonio, as her running mate. Polls showed that, when asked to choose either the legacies of President Bill Clinton or the previous President Bush, they overwhelmingly supported Clinton. Trying to distance himself from his brother, Jeb Bush launches an ad with the title «I am not my brother!», promising better policies than his father's and brother's. Clinton runs on her great political experience and his record as Secretary of the State (killing of Osama Bin Laden and withdrawal of the US troops from Iraq in 2011 under Obama's presidency). She makes remember the presidential record of his husband Bill Clinton (good economy, creation of 22 million jobs, pacific foreign policy, NATO victory in Kosovo in 1999). She promises to use the same economic policies of her husband to create new jobs and reduce the deficit and plans to create closer ties to China, Japan, Korea as to take advantage of the regions growth. She plans a better diplomacy performence than Barack Obama with his experience as Secretary of the State. Bush promises to grow the economy by approving the controversial Keystone XL pipeline, raising education standards, and passing comprehensive immigration reform approved by the Senate (Democratic majority), but blocked since three years by the House of the Representatives (Republican majority). Clinton promises to create closer ties to China, Japan, Korea as to take advantage of the regions growth. The election is scheduled on November 8th 2016. Hillary Clinton beats Jeb Bush by winning 285 great eletors, 24 states and 50 % of the popular vote against 253 great electors, 26 states and 48 % of the popular vote. Clinton is inaugurated as the 45th President of the United States on January 20th 2017, becoming the first woman at this post. Julian Castro becomes her Vice-President, becoming the first Hispanic at this post. 2020 U.S. Presidential election With her high popularity and her better presidential performence than Barack Obama's gives incumbent President Hillary Clinton no serious opposition during the Democratic primaries. Clinton wins all the 50 states and all the delegates. She can focus earlier on the presidential campaign for her re-election. The Democratic National Convention is held in St. Louis (Missouri). President Hillary Clinton leads Paul Ryan in all the opinion polls. She makes remember the legacy of her husband's presidency and all her accomplishements under her presidency. Ryan runs on his experience in economy and in budget and on his past as Vice-Presidential nominee eight years ago. The election is scheduled on November 3rd 2020. President Hillary Clinton is re-elected with 336 great electors, 27 states and 54 % of the electoral vote against 202 great electors, 23 states and 46 % of the electoral vote. Her second presidential inauguration is scheduled on January 20th 2021. Economy During her presidency, Hillary Clinton uses her husband's economic policies. She signs a free-trade agreement with the European Union on May 2017. The same year, the United States has become the first oil producer in the world, which allows them to surpass the Saudi Arabia at this point and reach the energetic independence. Arming the Syrian rebellion against Bachar al-Assad grows the U.S economy after the paying of the weapons by the rebels. Giving to immigrants a path for citizenship, Clinton creates new labor. She also rises education standards and gives to families more choices of schools for the students depending of their interests. That way, it's easier for students to find a job. President Clinton protects interests of American companies in America and in overseas. The Clinton's proposition of a « New Deal for Detroit » allows Detroit to end the bankruptcy in the town and grow the automobile manufacturing. In 2023, President Clinton signed a free-trade agreement with Africa. The signing of this free-trade agreement allowed U.S to catch up China concerning the rate of commercial importations with the African continent. Foreign policy With her experience as Secretary of the State, Hillary Clinton makes a better performance in foreign policy than her predecessor Barack Obama. President Clinton sends a few troops in Syria to train the Syrian rebels against the dictator Bachar al-Assad and arms the rebellion to give it a war effort. This action grows the US economy by the paying of the weapons by the rebels. All this intervention of President Hillary Clinton helps the Syrian rebellion to defeat all Assad's troops and overthrow him on December 2017. In January 2018, Clinton condemns China's abuse of civil rights and denounces the China's economic cheating in trade. To protest against these facts, President Clinton raises tariffs with China. This action inspires many Chinese to protest against the communist regime. So the Chinese government decides to respect more the civil rights. President Clinton sends more American drones in Yemen to help this country to destroy al Qaeda in its territory. In 2018, she orders the foundation of the American Counter Terrorism in Africa (ACTA) to fight terrorism in the African continent. This agency locates Iyad ag Ghali, leader of the Ansar Dine terrorist organization in Mali. This terrorist led war against the Malian government helped by a military intervention of France since 2012. Then the two drones of the ACTA kill Ghali, forcing the terrorists in this region to surrender. The ACTA also sent troops in Nigeria to counter the threat of the terrorist organization of Boko Haram. The agency frees all the Boko Haram's hostages and kills Mohamed Yusuf, leader of the terrorist organization, which forces the last remaining Boko Haram fighters to surrender. Clinton creates closer ties with Vietnam (over 50 years after Vietnam War), China and Japan and takes advantage of the regions growth. In 2019, to stop a war from starting in the Pacific Ocean as it almost happened in the early 2013 in the Korean peninsula, Hillary Clinton signs with Canada, South Korea, Japan, Australia, China and Viet-Nam the Treaty of Defense of the Pacific Ocean (TDOPO). In 2020, a war opposes Democratic Republic of the Congo against Uganda for the control of the mineral resources. Hillary Clinton reacts to this situation by proposing a free trade agreement between the two African countries. That way, each of these nations has its share. This action of President Clinton allows peace to come back in central Africa. In the beginning of her second term in 2021, she travels in Jerusalem to give a solution to the never ending conflict between Israel and Palestina. During a speech, she makes remember that the Christianity (religion of Palestina) exists because of Judaism (religion of Israel), because Jesus was a Jew and gave birth to Christianity by his sacrifice and his resurrection. « That's why Israelis and Palestinians must live together as brothers or perish as fools! », she says. This speech leads Israel and Palestinia to end the conflict between them. In 2022, President Clinton receives the Nobel Peace Prize for this pacific politic. Domestic policy In 2016, the Democrats took back the control of the House of the Representatives. This great victory allows the comprehensive immigration reform bill to come back in the debate. Hillary Clinton supports the immigration reform created under the presidency of Barack Obama and approved in the Senate in 2013, but blocked in the House of the Representatives at the time. Republican Florida Senator Marco Rubio supports this bill and says that if Jeb Bush gained more votes than John McCain (2008) and Mitt Romney (2012) in the 2016 presidential election, it was because of his endorsement for the immigration reform and his close ties with the Hispanics and that he should be thanked for this progress by the approval of the immigration reform bill. So the Democratic majority and around forty Republicans in the House approved the immigration reform. Then, the bill passed in Congress and is signed by President Clinton. In 2017, with commercial ads for the 2024 Olympics, Clinton allows Philadelphia to be elected as the host city in 2024. Category:Scenario: President Clinton II